madnesscombatroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hank
Phierb's character Exp:1,360 Level: 4 Power level: 2,700 Speed: 4 Damage: 4 Health: 400 Money: 3,250 Body count: 30 ' Hank J. Wimbleton' is the main protagonist of the Madness Combat series.Hank has played a Capital role in every Madness Combat episode, with the exception of Madness Combat 8: Inundation, in which his corpse only appeared as a cameo in the foreground, and Madness Combat 6.5, where he did not appear at all. In Madness Combat 5.5, he only appeared motionlessly, for no more than a quarter of a second and in Madness Combat 7.5 the HUD of Deimos saying that he was terminated. In the animations Hank has died six times(four times by Jesus and two times by Tricky), and has been revived again, by an unknown medium known as the Higher Powers. Overall, Hank has killed 555 people in the series, which is more than all the other main characters have combined, and amounts to around 61% of the series' total kills. Appearances Madness Combat This is the first official episode of Madness Combat. In it, Hank physically looks nothing different from an ordinary grunt. His first ever victim is the Boom-Box man, who is listening to a remix of the Chicken Dance. This disruption causes a riot and many people enter the scene to try to subdue Hank. He goes on to kill 32 people (including 2 zombies) and even fights Jesus, who appears here for the very first time. Hank emerges victorious over the opposition and, alone, dances to the Chicken Dance remix (still playing in the background) Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Hank is on a mission to kill the Sheriff with the aid of his "Sheriff Tracker". Throughout the episode Hank is followed by Jesus, who is apparently under the employment of the Sheriff, or in another way appointed as the Sheriff's high bodyguard. At one point Tricky joins Jesus in an attack against Hank, however, without supernatural intervention he is quickly dispatched. Though the Sheriff keeps trying to put distance between himself and Hank, he is eventually cornered in his office. Hank aims his two pistols at the Sheriff's head and is about to fire when Jesus comes up behind Hank and shoots him in the back of the head. The episode ends as Hank lies dead and Jesus and the Sheriff stand unscatched. Hank kills 80 people in this episode. Madness Combat 3: Avenger Hank is "given a second chance" after being shot in the head, which is now wrapped in a bandage. He continues his hunt for the Sheriff, and we find definite evidence that the Sheriff and Jesus are working together. When killing several AAHW members, Hank gets caught on a security camera being watched by the Sheriff and Jesus. This causes the Sheriff to panic and activate the Improbability Drive, which causes improbable and insane events to occur. Hank falls into an abyss that ends up actually being the Nevada streets. In the background, objects are seen falling from the sky, including a whale. In this warped version of Nevada, Hank fights and kills the Sun, thus immediately causing the sky to turn from day to perpetual night. Tricky comes shortly thereafter to fight Hank, but he too, was done away with. Hank impaled Tricky with the Warning Sign on the side of a giant marshmallow (a homage to Marshmallow Madness). After Hank leaves the scene, a close-up of Tricky's body reveals that he was shocked with electricity and revived as a Zombie. Hank makes his way back into the complex he was originally in and once again kills the zombified Tricky. All seems won when Hank corners the Sheriff, like in Redeemer. Jesus runs up behind Hank and stabs him through the back with his 316 sword. Not willing to fail twice, Hank uses the sword (still protruding through his body) to stab and kill the Sheriff, then shoots both Jesus and the Sheriff. After this split-second move, everyone falls dead to the ground and the episode ends. Hank has killed 90 people in this episode. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Now with bandages covering the wound on his stomach, Hank sets out to crash a party at Club M. This is the episode in which Hank J. Wimbleton's name is officially revealed, for he was previously known by the functional name of "Our Hero." Tricky's name is revealed as well (through the alias of DJTrickyM in Club M). Hank seizes one of his notorious weapons from an AAHW-member in this episode. The very first 1337 Agent ever is seen in this episode, but is dispatched just as easily as the rest of the AAHW. At the end of the episode, Hank kills all the dancers at Club M (besides Tricky). Subsequently, Jesus enters the club with a 1337 zombie, whom Hank killed before. Hank goes to try and stab it only to get shot in the stomach by this new zombified 1337 agent before killing him and, in what's deemed to be his bleed-out sees the barrel of Jesus's, S&W 500 blows himself and Jesus up using a suicide bomb. After all this carnage, Tricky is left the only one alive at Club M and decides to play his Chicken Dance remix and dance solo with a closing message So he Danced...... Madness Combat 5: Depredation In this episode Hank's body and a lot of his head is covered in bandages (Due to blowing himself up in the last episode). He wears a black jacket, a bandana and red teashades. He fights 1337 agents, Jesus and his several zombie 1337 agents until Tricky (who was left alone in the complex at the end of Madness Combat 4 where he most likely found the improbabilty drive and decided to use it on himself) comes from the abyss and mixes everything up. The conflict between Jesus and Hank is ended when Tricky intervenes within the fight allowing Hank to shoot a few rounds into Jesus' chest where after Tricky rips off the top of Jesus' head. At the end, Hank kills Tricky by slicing his brain cap off, but is revived instantly and kills Hank by also ripping his head off and smashing it against the ground till his jaw is completely destroyed, with the text "OMFG! YOU DO NOT KILL CLOWN! CLOWN KILLS YOU!" on screen. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Hank looks mostly the same as the last episode, but he has zombie teeth sticking out, and a metal plate for a jaw due to his beheading at the end of MC5 along with a metal plate on his chest due to being impaled on the warning sign. He chases and fights Tricky (and not Jesus) throughout this installment. He kills 117 1337 agents and normal AAHW members until he reaches the room where the improbability drive is located. As he reaches to deactivate it, a Train drives through the room and he fights along it until it crashes (thus heavily damaging Hank after the crash) and he is forced to fight more people until he finally reaches Tricky. He manages to put an axe through Tricky's head and shoots him several times with a P90, but his death registers an "invalid" and he comes back as a giant fiery demon version of himself. Posters during this episode claim that Hank is now wanted for "Distorting reality, felony evasion, public urination, and crime." Madness Combat 7: Consternation Revived, Hank looks similar to his last appearance, except that he has his coat zipped up, a bandana around his mouth, fingerless gloves, and wears black goggles with red lenses, increasing his menacing look. He spends most of the episode running from this new Demon Tricky. He also finds Mag Agent: Torture the first out of many Mag Agent's and for the first time encounters an A.T.P. engineer. At the end of the episode, Jesus stabs him and shoots him in the head out of pity for the constant revival, killing him and then proceeding to shoots the portable improbability drive killing Tricky as well. Madness Combat 8: Inundation In this episode Jesus is the main protagonist and is trying to end the madness in Nevada by fighting the Auditor. He finds a control room with incomplete grunt bodies, speculated to be clones of Hank. Hank himself does not really appear in this episode. his body is only used as a cameo in the last scene of the episode where the reality is restored. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Hank is revived with a new look; he is twice his original size, has no lines on his face, a robotic looking head, and has an alien-like arm with a claw as a hand. Since his magnification in the Agent Magnification chamber, he became just like a Mag Agent, and Deimos also lowered his intelligence by accident (seen on the computer panel). This has increased his fighting skill in return, as he killed the Mag Agent V3. He is last seen about to fight the Auditor, who has also increased in size due to sucking in several dead agents.During the magnification process, Hank's strength is shown as 43, his agility as 50, and his intelligence as 3. Deimos has also upgraded and augmented Hank's magnification, explaining his increased strength and agility, but he was also interrupted and shot to death before he could finish the upgrade, which explains Hank's decreased intelligence and new arm. Krinkels has confirmed that Hank is now mentally retarded at 3 intelligence (compared to an average l33t Crew agent with intelligence 9). Despite this, Hank shows no signs of decreased tactical prowess, fighting just as brutally, efficiently, and effectively as before while taking advantage of decoys and traps. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation At the beggining of Madness: Abrogation, Hank and the Auditor engage in melee combat, whilst Sanford attempts to join in the fight as well, which proves useless as the Auditor is immune to bullets. Shortly after, the Auditor becomes fed up with the way the battle is going, and thrusts a beam of black fire into Hank's skull, immobilizing him while a quick burst of flames are shot into his face, stunning him and leaving giant burn marks across his head. Afterwards, Part of Hank's mutated arm is shot by the Auditor with an OA-93, ripping of his claw. The pain was intense for Hank and it weakened him for a moment, however while the Auditor tries to kill Sanford, the Auditor, underestimating Hank's ability to recover, doesn't notice Hank coming from behind until he puts the Auditor in a choke hold. Whilst in the choke, Hank, sees an opportunity and steals the Auditor's halo, then the Auditor moves out of his grasp and Hank pulls the halo away from him. Then, perhaps unhappy that the halo has been deprived of it's evil power, the halo releases an electric-esque energy, compromising the power from within the halo and shocking Hank with a blast of this energy, sending Hank and the halo flying in opposite directions. When Hank gets up, a mysterious surge of power from this energy flow from his body, giving him god-like strength, and enhancing his mutated arm, as well as repairing the damage, growing a hand in replace of his claw, and restoring his intelligence, allowing the use of this newly grown fist for more convenient combat. Hank can also now properly wield two-handed weapons, and add an additional pack with his punch by dispersing the energy through his arm and releasing it upon contact. It is possible that this energy is, in fact, the same energy used during the Normality restoration, and as a result, deals heavy damage to the Auditor, who is a being made purely of Improbability energy. Every time Hank punches the Auditor with his mutated fist, the energy stabs into the Auditor, leaving blood marks. The Auditor is even dazed when punched at some points. Hank goes on to pulverise many 1337 agents and A.T.P engineers to death, before killing a Mag Agent V4 with his bare fists, then using a Mag Sized M-249 he obtains from the armory to tear though a MAG Agent V4 and multiple agents. After doing so, he battles the Auditor with his energy punches. These successfully damage the Auditor when nothing else could, forcing him to have to absorb more and more bodies to compensate. This sets up the climax, where he collapses totally once he aborbs Tricky. The episode ends ominously with the Auditor's body apparently being overcome by Tricky's consciousness, resulting in an explosion that may or may not have killed the Auditor leading to the upcoming episode 11. Madness: Project Nexus Hank is a playable character in Madness: Project Nexus. He can be played in the first and last levels of Episode 1. In the begining cutscene, Hank can be seen reading a note giving orders to rescue Sanford and Deimos, aquire unknown hardware, destroy Nexus, and await further orders. He then proceeds to destroy the Jail wall using an RPG-7, and the level begins. After rescuing Sanford and Deimos, he is not seen again until the last level. During this time, he most likely aquired the hardware that was requested. Powers and Abilities While Hank's powers and abilities changed from episode to episode, they were nearly always the same. Hank is an excellent hand to hand combatant, capable of murdering dozens of enemies in close combat either using melee weapons or his bare hands with great dexterity, even if they are using fire arms. One of his more notorious skills is his marksmanship, which could be best seen in Madness Combat 5: Depredation where he shot a group of zombies and agents in less then a few seconds while jumping. His reflexes are quick enough to allow him to dodge or even deflect bullets and melee attacks with ease. He is apparently able to see (or at least detect, by sound or some other method) enemies and projectiles behind him, shown when he fires a gun or swings a weapon behind him. Hank has shown exceptional strength in most episodes, especially in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy, where he easily ripped an agent's head from his body, and used a P90 and a large Battle Axe with just one hand and in Madness Combat 7 he teared off the heart of a grunt and many pieces of flesh from his body with only his bare hands. Hank's resistance to damage doesn’t seem to be superior to the other characters from Madness Combat but he has seen resisting great hits like in Madness Combat 7: Consternation when he was send far away by a Mag Agent or taking hits of Tricky in his demon form and when he throws him making him traspass a wall. Also his fighting skills are almost never affected, even after being mutilated or next to fatally injured, as seen in Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis when he rips the head of a zombified 1337 agent with ease after being shot by a G36 . In Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, Hank was magnified to a size close to that of a Mag agent. In this form, his strength is high enough as to successfully brawl with, and kill a Mag Agent. In Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, Hank is injured by the Auditor, but then later temporarily obtains the Auditor's halo. After being in contact with the halo, an electrical surge is emitted, fusing Hank with the halo's strength. With this new power, Hank is able to repair his arm injury, and gains god-like strength seen when he crushed a Mossberg 500 with one hand. Also he emits the halo's strength with every punch. Hank is the strongest in this form, and is even able to injure the Auditor himself. Trivia *Hank has used more different weapons than any other character in Madness Combat. They include: different fire arms and melee weapons, severed heads, a warning sign, a table, his bare hands and even a soda vending machine. He also stabbed people with fire arms and Billy Clubs on some occasions. *Madness Combat 6 was the first part were it was explicitly shown how he got resurrected. In the parts before, it could be possible that he survived getting stabbed and, extremely unlikely though, getting shot through the head with a high-caliber S&W 500 bullet, but it is impossible that he survived the explosion of Madness Combat 4. Note that in the opening of Madness Combat 3 it was said that 'he was given a second chance', meaning that he might actually have been dead. Therefore it is likely that he has been revived, yet through unknown means. *It is possible that Hank can slow the flow of time for short periods of time. This could simply be a special effect, but out of all of the protagonist and antagonist, the "bullet time" effect only occurs when the focus is on Hank or Jesus twice in Madness Combat 8: Inundation, the first time, against a Mag V2 Agent and second time when the Auditor Started firing rounds with his minigun stating that he may have some skills like Jesus. *Hank is perhaps the most effective warrior of all characters in Madness Combat. Even though Hank has been slain by Tricky and Jesus multiple times, it is questionable if Jesus could have done this without his bullet deflection, telekinetic and zombification powers and it's almost impossible that Tricky could have done this without his hyper vibration movements or demonic invincibility. Sanford and Deimos appear to have combat skills that match Hank's, yet they have proven less effective when separated: in many situations seen in Madness 5.5, they would individually have had a far harder time making their way past the agency if they weren't accompanied by their partner. Besides this, they did not even manage to harm the unarmed Tricky in Madness 5.5 while Hank, as a matter of fact, would have killed Tricky, who was in the same state as when fighting down Sanford and Deimos, twice (by slicing his cranium and throwing him off a cliff) had he not been protected by the improbability drive. *Hank is the only main character not to appear in Madness Combat 6.5. *Up above Hank in the Madness Combat 6: Antipathy picture, there is a drawn evil smiley face on his stomach. *While he was fighting the Mag Agent: V3 with his current appearance, the cuts Hank puts on Mag Agent: V3's chest seem to resemble the letter "H". This may be a referrence to "Zorro". *Because of his claw, Hank is the only character to have a visible arm rather than just a floating hand. *By the end of the series Hank's powers have increased to the point where he can go toe-to-toe with Mag Agents and even the Auditor himself with little or no assistance. *Hank's most common form is his 7th appearence, since it was seen in almost every parody animation that featured him. *The only episodes Hank has never died in are Madness Combat, Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, and in the non-cannon Madness episodes, Incident: 001A and Incident: 100A. The only episodes where Hank hasn't died after being revived are Madness Combat 6: Antipathy, and Madness Combat 10: Abrogation (One can also count Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, since Hank was revived and hadn't died, although it happens near the end). *In Incident: 100A Hank doesn't kill anyone, this is the first time he's never killed in any episode. *Hank's claw arm in MC9 and lightning abilities in MC10 are references to the video games "Prototype" and "Infamous" respectively. *Hank appears to be a fan-favourite in Madness Combat due to him being the first character in Madness Combat, his quick reactions, and in MC10 because of his new claw arm and his magnified form. *Hank is the only main character to appear in episodes 1-10. This does not include the .5 episodes. Category:Hero Category:Males